Iris, August and Winnie Rickson (CHB)
Collab with and Georgie & Summer. Iris (me), August (Summer), and Winnie (Georgie). All are children of Keto, Iris the oldest and Winnie the youngest. Lived in Hawaii until father moved to Mount Isa with the two. Models For Iris: Ivy Latimer For August: Sandrah Hellberg For Winnie: Kacey Rohl Personalities Iris: August: Winnie: History Fishing off the beach on the Na Pali Coast, Kauai, Hawaii, Tom Rickson had just broke the record for the biggest tuna caught on Kauai. Tom worked as a marine biologist and had been legally catching some of the biggest marine animals in the world. Recently he went swimming with Whale Sharks and Keto had been watching him since his first big catch and influenced Tom to go to Atlanta for a marine biology convention. Tom traveled to Atlanta, where he went to the Aquarium where the convention was meant to be but only found Keto in her normal form. Tom instantly found Keto pretty and started to talk to her, Keto asking Tom out for a few drinks an hour after they started talking. Tom took Keto to his hotel room later on during the night. Tom went back home to Hawaii two days later. Going back to his day job and fishing, Tom completely forgot about Keto until she came back with a child and all his emotion for her came back. Tom once again forgot about all personal details of Keto, only remembering she was the mother of his twin daughters. 6 months after she came back to Tom with another daughter, Tom once again found her with a child at his front door, another girl. Tom instantly could tell the child was his and was what set all his memories of Keto in stone. She was just as important to him as the daughters Keto first brought him but she grounded Tom to Keto. He could remember the colour of Keto's eyes, the smell of her, every small trivial detail that would normally disappear from someone's memory. Raising three daughters on his own was a little bit troubling for Tom, ok a lot troubling, so he started looking for a step-mother for his daughters, a female figure they can look up to. No women Tom met came off as a motherly type, or all three of his daughters liked so Tom had to just deal with raising three girls on his own for the time being. Ideas *Iris can't swim because of her father almost drowing right in front of her *Iris tried to do native Hawaiian traditions but always failed *Tom became permanently injured before moving to Mount Isa (left leg was amputated after got stung by stingray and pulled it out himself, making it worse) *While in Mount Isa, Iris became obsessed with rodeo stuff, using August's name, making it seem like she was a boy, to do somethings *Moved to Bali, Palawan or Java because of step-mother wanting to go back to her home *August's totally gonna be a model Category:CHB Category:Twins